


Insecure

by cl93



Series: Gym AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Boys In Love, Dogs, Drinking to Cope, Fluff and Angst, Gym AU, Idiots in Love, Insecure Gabriel, Insecurity, Jealousy, Loki is Gabriels dog, M/M, Mr Biceps, Sabriel - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel feels insecure and questions his relationship with Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters etc and don't make any money from this- just for fun!
> 
> Let me know what you think or if you have any requests for this series!

Gabriel scowled at the mirror, twisting his body to and fro. In his mind’s eye he could still see the washboard abs and broad, muscular shoulders he had just witnessed talking to his boyfriend. Well, the muscles themselves weren’t talking obviously; the laugh which almost escaped at that visual was abruptly cut off when Gabriel’s eyes slid across his own, significantly less muscular torso. As he poked at the pudge around his middle, Gabriel regretted the plan to meet Sam here at work after his crossfit class finished; they should have just met at the restaurant…but then, Gabriel’s traitorous mind supplied, Sam would have had plenty of time to talk to Mr Biceps. Sam’s voice cut off that train of thought, at which Gabriel yanked his tee-shirt back over his head just as the fitness instructor burst into the changing rooms in which Gabe had taken refuge. The smaller man was taken aback to see that his boyfriend had already showered and changed in the newly refurbished and reopened employee’s changing rooms. He must have lost track of time…Mr Biceps was sure to be gone by now, probably stopping on his way home to buy kale and whatever other green crap Sam was constantly trying to get him to taste.

“Gabe, what are you doing in here?” Sam asked, as he lent down to give his boyfriend a chaste, loving kiss. Gabriel just shrugged, as Sam laced his fingers through Gabriel’s and led him towards the car park.

At dinner, Gabriel picked at his food, causing the worried furrow in Sam’s brow deepen. He’d noticed that his boyfriend had been quiet and withdrawn since the gym, but seeing Gabe’s usual appetite was gone was another red flag. His attempts to draw Gabriel into a conversation had proved fruitless, receiving only monosyllabic answers and a distinct lack of the usual jokes he expected from the man fondly known as ‘the trickster’. When Gabriel merely shrugged at the offered dessert menu, Sam decided enough was enough.

“Gabriel, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Samsquatch, just tired is all” came the reply. Sam knew that wasn’t true, and Gabriel’s refusal to meet his eyes just confirmed it. However, Sam didn’t want to pry while they were sitting in their favourite date night spot, so he gestured to the waiter, paid their bill and started the drive home, all in silence. Sam was getting more and more concerned; his boyfriend was acting completely out of character. As Sam pulled up in front of his place, Gabe seemed to snap out of his trance, looking around in confusion.

“Why are we here, Sammy? I thought you would have dropped me straight home, since I’m so tired and all…”

“No Gabe, we need to talk.” Gabriel gulped _…this was it, Sam was going to break up with him, because Gabriel is so unfit and eats too many sweets, he doesn’t have muscles and a California tan like Mr Biceps…_ “Gabe! Gabriel!” Suddenly he felt Sam’s hands gripping his shoulders, “you zoned out on me, babe, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this! I have to go” and with that, Gabriel bolted from the car.

* * *

 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, worry clear in his features.

“Sammy, Gabe is fine, he called Cas to pick him up, he’s at home and he’s safe.”

“Yes thank you Dean, I know that now, you’ve only told me about six times” spat the younger Winchester sarcastically, “but that still doesn’t explain why he ran off on me earlier.”

“Well, all he told Cas was not to be pissed at you, but he didn’t want to talk about it…you sure I shouldn’t be over there right now, yelling at him Sammy?” Sam shook his head emphatically,

“No, I mean, I’m worried about him and yeah, I’m upset, but I don’t think he’s breaking up with me or anything, I really think something’s happened…he seemed so unlike himself Dean.” Sam’s voice was small and worried by the end of his speech, struck with the truth of his statement. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t trying to hurt him, and would be torn up if he knew he was worrying Sam so much. “I’ve got to go see him.”

“Sam, wait, maybe you should…” But Sam was already out the door.

* * *

Gabriel had sent Cas home a while ago, aware of what depressing company he was. Since then, he had proceeded to get more than a little tipsy on the whiskey that had been sitting in his liquor cabinet for god knows how long, and moan to his Jack Russell Loki about how unfair the whole thing was. A sudden knock at the door interrupted his latest tirade about Mr Biceps and how he and Sam could enjoy high protein, organic vegan produce together. Expecting to see Cas back to check on him, Gabe threw the door open, and blinked at the visitor in shock.

“Sammy, what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk about this Gabe, what’s up with you tonight?” Sam searched his boyfriend’s expression fervently. Gabriel turned and walked further into his apartment without saying a word, and Sam decided this was invitation enough to follow him, closing the door behind him.

“Before you say anything, Sammich, can we just leave this till tomorrow or something?” Sam frowned at the slurring of Gabriel’s words and severely depleted whiskey bottle. He reached out to hug Gabriel, aware of how upset the man must be to be drinking like this. But as soon as his arms began to encircle Gabriel, his arms were shoved away harshly. “Don’t touch me Sammy, I’m disgusting.” Sam gaped at both the words and the venom in his boyfriend’s voice.

“What?” He breathed, unable to comprehend what was in Gabriel’s head.

“You heard me,” Gabe mumbled, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach, “I’m gross and chubby and I don’t have a six pack and muscles like Mr Biceps does!  You should be with him, you guys can grow kale and go jogging.” At that Gabriel threw himself onto the sofa and curled around Loki, sobbing brokenly. “

Gabe, what on earth are you talking about? I love you, exactly as you are, you don’t need a six pack and big biceps to be gorgeous, baby, and you are! You are so beautiful Gabe. Where is this coming from?” Gabriel peeked through his lashes at Sam, sniffling.

“I just…I saw you talking to some tall, handsome crossfitter after your class today and I- I don’t look like that…and you do, and he did and- and I noticed how good you two looked together and you make more sense as a couple than we do…and I’m so embarrassed for you to see me when you spend all day at work around people who look like him.” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and buried his face in the smaller man’s golden hair.

“Gabriel, I love you. You are perfect to me- you, not anyone else. And you should never be embarrassed around me, because I wouldn’t change a thing about you. OK?” Sam smiled softly and lovingly as Gabe’s amber eyes met his with a small nod.

The two men stayed curled up together for hours, eventually falling asleep with the Jack Russell wedged between their bodies and the arm of the settee, all three sleeping peacefully, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
